When Blaine Met Kurt
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: One shot, possible drabble/fluff. A slightly different take on how Klaine got together. Rated M because of bullying and threatening behaviour.


Kurt stood almost frozen to the spot. He looked up at the huge solid oak doors that were between him and the school he was going to look around to escape McKinley and the hell that Karofsky had created for him there. Taking a deep breath he headed through the doors and through to the main office. The woman behind the desk told him someone would be with him in just a moment to look around. He hadn't been waiting long when a boy a little shorter than Kurt walked in. He had the most amazing face, his eyes such a beautiful hazel, and now his mouth was moving. Those lips were so perfect.

"Hello… anyone home?" Kurt heard the boy say.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said are you Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes I am, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said as his cheeks blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm going to be showing you around," he said with a smile extending his hand. Kurt shook his hand and the boy still had hold of it as he pulled Kurt up out of the seat.

He showed Kurt around some of the classrooms and the junior common room, Blaine asked Kurt about McKinley as much as Kurt asked about Dalton. Blaine's eyes were wide when Kurt told him he was a counter tenor in the Glee club there.

"Wow, that's high. If you come here you have to join the Warblers," Blaine had said as they were just heading down the spiral staircase towards the senior common room, people seemed to be hurrying somewhere.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked

"The Warblers are about to do an impromptu performance, I forgot about all about it, come on you'll have to come with me,"

"With you? You're in the Warblers?" The Warblers were famous at least in the show choir world. They were the only show choir who had a record to rival that of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Yeah I get a few solos," Blaine answered modestly

Blaine left Kurt standing in the doorway to the senior common room as he sang. His voice struck emotions in Kurt even he didn't know were possible. As Blaine stood belting out his own rendition of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream Kurt watched intently.

"Guys this is Kurt Hummel, he may be transferring here, he's in the Glee Club at McKinley at the moment," Blaine announced.

The other Warblers greeted him until there was only him and Blaine left.

"Come on, I know a place where it'll be quiet I can tell you some more about Dalton."

Kurt followed Blaine and they sat in a small study area that was empty.

"Ok so why do you want to transfer to Dalton? I mean it's a great school but not the fees here are steep," Blaine asked as if he'd wanted to ask since he first saw Kurt.

"It's complicated." Kurt answered not wanting to disclose too much to Blaine.

"I'm good at complicated… Give it a shot maybe?" Blaine smiled warmly.

"I don't know…."

"Don't know until you try," Blaine answered still smiling across at him. Kurt took a deep breath, before getting up and making his excuses. He couldn't tell Blaine as much as he wanted to he wasn't ready to just blurt out that he was gay, especially to a guy as hot as Blaine. He didn't even know if Blaine was gay. His experiences with Karofsky had made him realise the world was a horrible place. Yes Kurt was proud of who he was but that didn't mean all the name calling didn't hurt. Blaine had been nice to him, he didn't know Kurt was gay and if he found out he might not want to be around him and Kurt just wanted to feel accepted.

Kurt came down the steps for lunch period as Karofsky shoved him into the metal fencing that lined the steps.

"Hey gayface. What did I tell you about staying out of my way? Why are you even near me?"

"Just leave me alone Karofsky!" Kurt shouted.

"If I hear you telling anyone about me, I will find you and I will kill you," Karofsky said harshly shoving Kurt before walking away. Kurt slid to the floor before gathering up the books he'd been carrying and wiped the tears that had started to fall. Nobody said anything, nobody would. Kurt wanted to go home, to run away from this ignorant school and find somewhere he could just be himself. He got up and headed down the next flight of steps. SLAM. He had walked into someone through not paying attention. "Sorry" He said automatically without looking to see who it was.

"Don't be, it was an accident," Blaine soothed.

"Blaine what are you doing here?"

"Well I came over to ask- wait a second why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter nobody cares?"

"Well I do, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?,"

"Nothing, it's not important. What do you want?" Kurt asked snapping more than he intended to.

"I came to ask, well I wondered if... you would like to go out to dinner, with... me?" Blaine asked and was now concentrating on Kurt's face trying to read his answer.

"I- Well- I mean- Yes, yes I would like that, but I can't sorry" Kurt tripped on a hundred words before being able to answer, he felt the familiar burn of the tears sting his eyes as the tears started to fall again. He ran down the rest of the steps and to his car. Blaine shouted something to him but Kurt didn't hear what he said.

"That signature on the bottom there completes your son's transfer to Dalton Mr Hummel. Do you have any other questions?" Principal Smith asked.

Burt looked at Kurt who looked terrified. "You alright?" he asked.

"Scared to death but apart from that yes I'm fine," Kurt said attempting to smile.

Principal Smith smiled at them both. "Ok then, we have a buddy system here at Dalton for new transfers, I believe you already know Blaine Anderson."

"Yes I do," Kurt answered as his heart leapt before falling through the ground. Yes he knew Blaine, he was the perfect boy with those dark curls and those hazel eyes that burned right through into his soul. Then he remembered what had happened two days ago. Blaine asked him out and Kurt ran in the opposite direction. Now he was going to have to explain that to Blaine. He couldn't run away this time, the map he had in front of him made Dalton look like Hogwarts with its long corridors and staircases. If he ditched Blaine and tried to find his own way he would get lost for sure.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Sir, Mr Hughes' science experiment over ran we were late out of class." Blaine said as he stepped into the Principal's office.

"Don't worry Blaine, we've just finished up the forms, take Kurt up and show him to his dorm room first. I'll give you both hall passes." He said holding out two slips of paper.

Kurt hugged his Dad tightly, private school was going to be very different and Kurt hated leaving his dad behind but they both knew this was the only way to protect Kurt from the bullies.

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he held the door open, Kurt felt physically sick. He was just waiting for Blaine to ask him why he ran off. The question never came. Blaine showed Kurt his dorm room and they headed to class. Advanced French with Mrs Bloom. Kurt almost couldn't stand it. How could Blaine be so sweet to him when all Kurt had done was run away from him. That's what Kurt was doing now, running away. He always ran away. He had tried standing up to Karofsky. That got him sexually assaulted and Karofsky threatened to kill him. In his mind the only solution was running away. The problem was he wanted to run into Blaine's arms for Blaine to hold him and never let go. For nothing to ever hurt him again, for Blaine to make all the pain go away. He couldn't have that without telling Blaine why he ran away, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Blaine and so decided to say nothing.

Kurt hadn't listened to the teacher much in his class. Now he was sitting around a lunch table with Blaine and some of his friends from the Warblers. There was Nick and Jeff who were best friends and had been since they were 2 years old. Trent who was Nick's cousin. Wes and Dave, who were responsible for making the decisions in the Warblers and Thad who like Kurt was a new transfer, his buddy hadn't been so nice to him so the Warblers had taken to looking out for him and now he was great friends with them all.

Kurt felt more welcomed and accepted at Dalton than he had in his whole life. Wes wanted him to audition for the Warblers, especially after hearing he was a counter tenor. Kurt was surprised to find out Blaine had been bullied at his old school. Who could want to bully something so beautiful? His teachers had done nothing about it either, it annoyed Kurt how willing people were to turn a blind eye to homophobia. He felt the familiar burn of tears in his eyes and made an excuse trying to get out of the dining hall as quick as he could. Here he was running away again.

He had half expected Blaine would question him about it later but he didn't. Blaine was so caring all the time He didn't ask Kurt what bothered him not because he didn't care but because he did. He cared about the fact that forcing Kurt to talk may ruin their friendship. He wanted Kurt to come and talk to him in his own time. Blaine began to realise that he was going to have to find a way to get Kurt to talk to him.

It had been almost 3 weeks since Kurt transferred to Dalton now, he was still running away but he had friends, he was a Warbler himself now as well. Kurt had run away from Blaine yet again in the library as they'd been studying. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's and Kurt had grabbed his bag and ran out of the Library. He couldn't breathe panic washed over him. He felt as though he was falling for Blaine. He knew Blaine would never feel the same. Nobody would ever love him because he wasn't worth loving.

Before he knew where he was he was sitting in the Warblers rehearsal room. Tears streamed down his face, his head rested in his hands and he let out a loud sob. He was lost in his tears when he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him into a hug. He let himself just fall into these arms, safety washed over him like a warm blanket on a cold night.

"Kurt, I didn't want to have to ask, I hoped you would feel you could talk to me but it breaks my heart to see you in so much pain, please talk to me? Why do you keep running away from me? Have I done or said something wrong?" Blaine asked cautiously rubbing Kurt's back soothingly before Kurt jumped up to look at him.

"Wrong? No! Blaine, oh my god, no you couldn't ever... it's just you're so nice to me and I love it but I know it will stop and I don't want it to hurt when you realise that I'm just a pathetic loser who isn't even worth talking to."

"You. Are. Not. A. Loser." Blaine stated holding his hand under Kurt's chin so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"I am, I'd just be a disappointment to you and I don't want that."

"Kurt, why? Why do you think that?"

"All my life I've been bullied mostly by Karofsky, nobody dared be my friend incase they got bullied too. He told me every day I was just a loser, a worthless pathetic loser who nobody will ever want, then about 6 months ago I tried to stand up to him and he kissed me. He told me if I told anyone he'd kill me. I believed him, that's when I told my Dad and he sent me here to have a look around, I met you and you were standing there so lovely and so perfect. You are so nice to me, everyone here is so nice and caring and I feel like I'm going to wake up and find it's all been a dream or that one day you'll realise that I'm not worthy of you and you'll leave and that will hurt me more than anything." Kurt finished as he stood up to leave Blaine caught his hand and pulled him back down.

"Kurt I am crazy about you, I want to be with you, I knew that from the moment I saw you." Blaine paused looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was staring right into Blaine's soul. Neither of them were quite sure how it happened or who kissed who first but here they were, their mouths locked together, their tongues exploring each other's taste. Each one trying to deepen the kiss even further. Kurt let out a quiet moan into Blaine's mouth as they broke off the kiss. They looked at each other smiling and breathless.

"I want to be with you Kurt? I want us to be together. What do you say to that dinner at Breadstix?"

"I would settle for a sandwich on the dorm room floor as long as I was with you."

Blaine shook his head and smiled "No food allowed in the Dorms, It'll have to be Breadstix." He teased before landing a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"I don't deserve you," Kurt mumbled.

"Yes. You do Kurt. More than that you deserve the best of everything, I want to make you smile every day. You are so beautiful Kurt. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I'm going to remind you just how beautiful you are everyday until you believe me."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine who wrapped his own arms around Kurt as they held each other before parting only enough to kiss again. The sound of the bell interrupted them as they knew it was time for Warbler's practice. They knew their friends would be happy for them of course but they wanted to tell them in their own time.


End file.
